En el Santuario Contigo (Traducido)
by Ramc95
Summary: Hatsetsu es una ciudad. Un santuario para Omegas buscando refugio de sus Alphas abusivos. Yuuri estaba teniendo un día normal cuando sus padres le dicen que hay un nuevo invitado que va a cuidar. No ha visto quién es la persona que está en la habitación frente a la suya todavía pero quiere tratar de llegar a ello ¿Esta persona responderá? ¿Quién es?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : Día normal

Hasetsu era una ciudad santuario donde Omegas y Betas que estaban en relaciones abusivas acudían en masa para obtener la ayuda que necesitaban. Si un Omega necesitaba refugio de sus abusadores, Hasetsu era el lugar donde ir.

Casi todos los negocios se enfocaban en rehabilitar a aquellos que lo necesitaban como terapias de todo tipo (como aeróbicos, físicos y terapéuticos) junto con cafés centros comerciales y restaurantes donde Omegas podrían reintegrarse a la sociedad sin sentirse inseguro. Era un secreto conocido y pocos alfas recibían entrada y permanecía en la ciudad. Básicamente sólo los alfas nacidos en Hasetsu tenían permiso para vivir allí permanentemente. Se les enseñó a ser ultra vigilantes y responsables. La mayoría de la población alfa en la ciudad toma supresores de forma regular. Uno de esos individuos era un hombre joven nombrado Katsuki Yuuri.

Había nacido, vivía actualmente y probablemente moriría en Hasetsu (aunque no le gustaba pensar en la última parte). Se presentó como alfa cuando tenía dieciséis años y había estado bien consigo mismo.

Habiendo crecido en esta ciudad que atendía al bienestar, mental y físico de Omegas, él era muy apasionado sobre el tema. Incluso estudió para obtener el mejor grado de unión, matrimonio y familia. Él eligió estudiar en Detroit después de haberle ofrecido una beca muy generosa. Cuando volvió a casa trajo nuevas ideas para el negocio familiar para ayudar a mejorar la comodidad de sus huéspedes.

Su familia dirigía una posada y una fuente caliente llamada Yu-Topia por generaciones. Era un poco caro comparado con los otros hoteles de la ciudad, pero teniendo en cuenta las comodidades ofrecidas y lo bien que se encargaban de sus huéspedes, era dinero bien gastado.

El día había empezado como cualquier otro. Se despertó temprano para hacer ejercicio y pasó su tiempo ayudando a los invitados a los que había sido asignado. Normalmente se le asignaba a los huéspedes extranjeros, porque, contrariamente al resto de su familia, tenía una buena comprensión del inglés. No le importó. No había muchos invitados de otros países por lo que fue capaz de poner más tiempo con ellos y ayudarles a rehabilitar más fácil.

Su deber con los invitados era establecer citas para la terapia, llevarlos a terapia, grupos de apoyo y explorar la ciudad. También era alguien con quienes los Omegas podían desahogarse, el hombro al que podían llorar cuando lo necesitaban. Los dos invitados a los que fue asignado eran dos muchachos, ambos jóvenes Omegas. Uno de Tailandia, fue nombrado Phichit Chulanont. El otro de China, fue nombrado Guang-Hong Ji. Fuera de los tres, Yuuri era el ser más viejo con 23 años de edad. Phichit tenía 20 años y Guang Hong tenía la edad madura de 17 años. Ambos niños habían sufrido graves abusos.

El abuso de Phichit había estado en manos de una persona a la que se le había dado para acostarse mientras que Guang-Hong había sido abusado por sus padres por la única razón que presentaba como un omega. Yuuri siempre odiaba cuando los padres eran los abusivos. Hizo que el omega vulnerable y más propensos a aceptar más abuso porque crecieron con él. Afortunadamente ambos encontraron su camino aquí y estaban floreciendo maravillosamente con la ayuda de Yuuri.

Un día como hoy donde los dos tuvieron un día libre así, decidieron probar el castillo del hielo, pista de patinaje. Un día normal con Phichit y Guang-Hong sería ir a una de las sesiones de terapia con su terapeuta. Entonces Guang-Hong iría a un grupo de apoyo para adolescentes de su edad, mientras que Phichit iría a una clase que repasara la dinámica de Alphas, Betas y Omegas.

Normalmente salian a la hora del almuerzo y luego si querían se ivan a explotar la ciudad. Después regresaban para la hora de la cena y se pceparaban para el dia siguiente.

Phichit sonreia poniendose los patines. —Un día, voy a salir en un remake de El Rey y El Patinador. Es mi película favorita—

—Cuando lo hagas, espero poder desempeñar el papel del rey. Quiero ser un actor — dijo Guang-Hong mientras se ponía en el hielo.

Yuuri estaba patinando en círculos perezosos alrededor de la pista: —Si ambos salen en una nueva versión de la película, será mejor que me inviten a ir al primer ministro para que pueda apoyarlos en la alfombra roja—

—¡Trato!"— Dijo Phichit al entrar en la pista.

Patinaron durante una hora o así hablando con la amiga de la niñez de Yuuri y dueña del Castillo de Hielo "Yuko Nishigori" antes de que lo llamaran un día y salieran a correr ligeramente hacia Hasetsu Castle. Era un hermoso lugar con exuberantes árboles verdes y la suave brisa trae un poco de aire fresco desde el océano, no había mejor manera de relajarse y olvidarse de los problemas mundanos.

Estaban tomando un descanso y bebiendo de algunas botellas de agua que habían traído con ellos cuando la conversación pasó de un tema a otro. —¿Crees que encontraremos compañeros?—

Yuuri se ahogó en su agua antes de volverse hacia Guang-Hong. El chico estaba luciendo una expresión que Yuuri nunca había visto en su rostro antes. Conocer los dos Omegas le había enseñado cosas valiosas a Yuuri. La pregunta fue la primer pregunta que el chico chino nunca había querido hablar de relaciones antes. En lugar de responder Yuuri esperó a ver qué contestaría Phichit. Como parte de ayudarlos Yuuri mantuvo comentarios y opiniones sobre ciertos temas para sí mismo a menos que se le preguntara por adelantado al respecto. Esta fue una de esas veces.

Guang-Hong apartó la mirada de ellos. —Yo-he estado pensando en ello recientemente. Me encantaría, pero si me preguntan por mi familia ... No sé ... No es como si pudiera presentar a un compañero potencial a mi familia. Me repudiaron el momento en que salí para venir aquí—

—Va a estar bien G— comenzó Phichit. —Cuando llegue el alfa correcto, no importará si hablas con tu familia o no. Ellos te van a amar por ser tú mismo— El chico más joven se veía más serio cuando preguntó. —¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fe en eso? Sabes lo que es estar en una mala relación. ¿No tienes miedo de que vuelva a suceder?—

—Bueno, al principio tuve miedo pero luego después de conocer a la Sra. Katsuki y Yuuri, sabía que había alfas que no serían horribles. Reunirme con ellos me dio fe en la búsqueda de un compañero, mi verdadero compañero— respondió, con expresión pensativa.

Yuuri apartó la mirada por un momento para componerse. No fue la primera vez que escuchó eso, pero fue la primera vez que dos Omegas de los que era responsable lo habían dicho en voz alta. Sentía que las palabras que su amigo había dicho eran verdaderas y sinceras. Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debería reír o llorar? ¿Debería incluso mencionarlo? No estaba seguro. Aprendió a través de los años a no entablar conversaciones con otros. No quería parecer grosero.

La conversación no murió tan fácilmente como Yuuri le hubiera gustado. Los dos hablaban entre sí mientras corrían. Era más fácil moverse un poco detrás de ellos para mantenerse fuera de la conversación. Cuando volvieron a Yu-Topia ya era casi la hora de cenar.

Yuuri decidió comer en su habitación, sabiendo que los muchachos estarían seguros mezclándose con los otros invitados. Su madre, Hiroko, era como una Madre Gallina. Ella era una alfa y era muy protectora de todos los omegas que vinieron a quedarse con ellos. Si alguien trataba de meterse con uno de ellos, se enfrentaría a su ira y que no era una bonita vista. Incluso en los supresores era una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

La habitación de Yuuri estaba en el extremo oeste más alejado de la posada. En el otro lado del pasillo había una habitación sin usar que servía para el almacenamiento. El extremo oriental tenía las habitaciones de los huéspedes, y encima de la cocina estaban las habitaciones que usaban sus padres y su hermana. Le gustaba la intimidad. No estaba demasiado lejos de sus padres pero tampoco demasiado cerca de las omegas. No es que careciera de autocontrol. Él sólo quería dar a los invitados espacio y para ellos también no ser abrumados por su presencia.

Había estado demasiado consigo mismo pensando en todo. Siendo un Alfa, naturalmente tenía una presencia muy notable que podría ser dominante. Siempre le dijeron que debía calmarse, más que el pánico que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tenía ansiedad por lo que no era fácil pelear con su cerebro y calmarse como debería.

Pensó en lo que había dicho Guang-Hong antes. ¿Encontraría alguna vez un compañero? No estaba seguro de si era mate si era honesto consigo mismo. No era como si fuera un alfa muy apreciado. (Los fuertes y seguros Alphas que le dieron la protección que más Omegas estaba buscando) él era agradable y la gente le gustaba, pero por lo general lo consideraban más como un amigo que como cualquier otra cosa. Románticamente nunca había estado con nadie. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algún Alfa inexperto como él cuando había toneladas por ahí con experiencia y todo? Tal vez no estaba destinado a tener un compañero y que estaba perfectamente bien con él.

Si fuera verdaderamente honesto consigo mismo, diría que quería tener un compañero. Estaba asustado de abrirse y que su compañero viera sus inseguridades. No se suponía que estuviera inseguro y ansioso. Se suponía que tenía confianza, la roca en la que su Omega podía confiar. Su madre era el tipo de Alpha en el que otros podían confiar. Demonios, incluso él confiaba en ella más a menudo ¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo?.

Trató de no pensar en ello y responder a los correos electrónicos de la posada de su sitio web. También hizo algo de promoción en los medios de comunicación social y sitios web mediante la puesta en ofertas especiales que estaban ofreciendo. Lo hacía una o dos veces por semana así que cuando llegara a él, habría una cantidad decente de correos electrónicos. Cuando terminó con eso ya era hora de acostarsen su mente estaba incluso agotada.

Cuando se despertó el horario volvió a lo habitual. Phichit y Guang-Hong tenían cita con sus terapeutas por lo que los llevó a sus citas en la mañana. Ambos seguían atontados mientras los conducía y esperaban pacientemente en el vestíbulo para ellos. El vestíbulo era bastante sosa y sus revistas eran blander. Perdió el tiempo mirando los artículos de prensa y sintiéndose peor que antes de leerlos. ¿Por qué la gente incluso mantenerse al día con las noticias cuando era generalmente tan deprimente? Él cambió a sus medios de comunicación social que rara vez se publicó. Parece que Yuko Nishigori estaba teniendo una explosión enseñando a los niños cómo patinar. Siguió compartiendo fotos de sus hijas en el hielo divirtiéndose. Había sido amigo de ella y de su esposo desde que eran niños e incluso era el padrino de sus hijos.

Su hermana Mari, Había actualizado en su Instagram una foto del amanecer de la fuente caliente y fue impresionante. Estaba seguro de que su hermana habría sido fotógrafa si no hubiera ayudado en la posada.

Yuuri fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando oyó la risa de Phichit cuando salió del consultorio de los terapeutas y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer estaba emocionado de que fuera autorizado a usar Internet y los medios sociales nuevamente. Cuando losbOmegas acudieron a Hasetsu para pedir ayuda, lo primero que tenían que hacer era dar su móvil y prometer que se mantenía alejado de Internet. Era un procedimiento de seguridad ya que algunos Omegas tendían a recuperar el contacto con sus agresores.

Yuuri había visto de primera mano a Omegas rogando a usar el teléfono o las computadoras para hablar con sus abusadores. Algunos Omegas incluso lograron hablar con ellos para planear volver a su vieja vida, creyendo que sus abusos habían cambiado. Yuuri había estado muy preocupado cuando Phichit y Guang-Hong habían venido a buscar refugio. Eran jóvenes y la separación de todas las formas de comunicación era difícil. Había estado seguro de que no lo hubieran logrado. Estaba tan orgulloso de su progreso, pasando de espíritus rotos a estas personas felices y confiadas. Como resultó Guang-Hong incluso había sido despojado también. Yuuri estaba feliz por los dos.

—¡Tienes que cumplir tu promesa y comprarnos los teléfonos Yuuri!— Dijo Phichit entusiasmado mientras salían de la oficina. Él sonrió —Bien, por supuesto. ¿Por qué olvidaría algo tan importante?—

Así fue como hicieron un viaje rápido a la tienda de teléfonos para conseguir los teléfonos de los chicos. Prometieron a Yuuri usar su Subsidio de Estabilidad para pagar sus facturas telefónicas. Un subsidio de estabilidad era dinero que un Omega o Beta fue recibía después de salir de un lugar abusivo. Idealmente estaba allí para cuando el Omega estaba listo para dejar la ciudad del santuario, ellos no tuvieron que preocuparse si no pudieron encontrar un trabajo enseguida. A Yuuri no le importaba si pagaba por ellos o no, pero era bueno que estuvieran siendo tan responsables.

Después del grupo de apoyo de Guang-Hong y de la clase de Phichit, hicieron una parada más en una tienda de ropa porque la ropa que los chicos tenían estaba ya en mal estado. Los dos usaron su mesada para ayudar a pagar la ropa. Como eran Omegas que buscaban santuarios, recibieron un buen descuento. Sus ropas viejas iban a ser limpiadas y dadas a otros que llegarían con sólo la ropa en la espalda. Yuuri compró unos calcetines sobre todo porque le gustaba tener suficientes calcetines por si necesitaba compartir con alguien que no tenía ninguno.

Cuando volvieron a la posada Phichit ya se había unido a Instagram, Facebook, Tumblr y todo lo que podía conseguir en donde pudiera encontrarse con la gente otra vez. Yuuri los dejó para relajarse y les dijo que si necesitaban algo podrían enviarle un mensaje de texto a cualquier hora. (Su número era el primero que habían salvado.) Estaba a punto de ir a su habitación cuando su padre y su madre le preguntaron si podían hablarle en privado. Sabía que tenía que ser importante. Los siguió a un lugar más privado para hablar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que lo que fueran a decirle iba a ser grande.  



	2. Chapter 2

Caminando de regreso a su habitación, tuvo que asegurarse de no entrar en pánico. No podía entrar en pánico. Tenía que estar tranquilo y reunirse al respecto. La conversación fue seria y sorprendente al mismo tiempo. Mientras él se había ido, un Omega había venido pidiendo santuario. Era Europeo lo cual estaba bien porque Yuuri hablaba inglés.

No solo fue asignado a la atención de Yuuri, también se quedaba en la habitación frente a la suya. Ellos no tenían suficiente espacio en el lado este de la posada así que la única habitación en la que podían pensar era la que estaba enfrente de la suya. Él sonrió y dijo que estaba perfectamente bien con él. Antes de irse su madre lo apartó y le dijo que iba a tener que ser paciente. El invitado parecía haber pasado por el infierno y por la espalda así Yuuri iba a tener que dar pequeños pasos. Le pidió que revisara al huésped más tarde para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

El pasillo parecía exactamente igual que antes. Era oscuro con corrientes de aire y con una puerta al final del pasillo que conducía a un pequeño jardín. Una tenue luz parpadeó en la habitación ahora ocupada. Tenía que haber sido una vela de algún tipo tal vez uno de esos perfumados porque capturó un olor de algo que le recordó a un campo de girasoles. Cerró los ojos por un momento para admirar el maravilloso olor de los girasoles antes de que saliera y entrara en silencio en su habitación. No sabía lo que le había hecho ir un poco nervioso. Eso tenía que haber sido una vela perfumada muy fuerte.

A lo largo del día comprobaba el pasillo y por supuesto la pequeña luz parpadeante seguía sin moverse. ¿Estaba el Omega allí vivo? Él realmente oró que fuera así. Después de correr unos cuantos más recados decidió que era hora de ir a ver al nuevo invitado. El atardecer estaba sobre ellos y como la pequeña luz en la habitación parecía más brillante de lo que había sido antes. Él respiró profundamente. El olor de los girasoles lo envolvió de nuevo.

Golpeó ligeramente la puerta de la pantalla antes de abrirla un poco. Necesitaba asegurarse de que la persona interior entendiera que no iba a invadir el espacio. Vio algunos crujidos de mantas pero eso era todo.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Uh, hola. Voy a ayudarte mientras estás aquí con nosotros—

El silencio estaba en el otro extremo y eso no aliviaba la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Y si no le gustaban? Tal vez sonaba demasiado exigente ¿O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado fuerte? No lo sabía. El susurro se había detenido pero todavía era bastante tenue en la habitación que no podía decir si la persona respiraba o no. Quería revisarlo pero no se atrevió a entrar. Solo entraría una vez que le dieran permiso.

—Hum ... ¿tienes hambre? Quiero decir, podría traer una bandeja para ti. Así que si no tienes hambre ahora, puedes comer más tarde—

Todavía no hay ruido o indicación de que la persona en la cama había algo de lo que estaba diciendo. Si escuchaba lo suficiente podía oír la respiración pero eso era todo. Entonces recordó lo que su madre había dicho, pequeños pasos. Era un completo extraño y si el trauma era tan malo como su madre decía que era no quería ser contundente. Lo último que necesitaba era traer recuerdos horribles para el nuevo huésped. Si fuera él que había estado encerrado en esa habitación desde la mañana estaría absolutamente muerto de hambre. Sería mejor que trajera algo. La comida era siempre una buena herramienta para romper el hielo de todos modos.

—Uh ... permíteme traer la bandeja aquí arriba para tí—

Cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió al comedor donde encontró a su madre entregando un poco de jugo a un niño pequeño. El Omega con el niño no podía caminar para que el niño obtuviera cosas que sus padres necesitaban. Ella sonrió al niño antes de excusarse para poder hablar con su hijo. Eso era algo que podía respetar con respecto a su madre. Cuando le estaba dando a alguien su atención, era indiviso. Hiroko Katsuki estaba a cargo de la posada. Ella asignó a Omegas a los trabajadores sociales (como Yuuri), vio que los Omegas estaban siendo tratados bien, ordenó todo lo que necesitaba la posada, planificó y cocinó el menú todos los días. Solo podía esperar que pudiera hacer lo mismo cada vez que fuera el momento de que se pusiera de pie y se hiciera cargo de toda la posada más que de unas cuantas personas.

Ella se inclinó hacia él. —¿Cómo está?—

—Bueno, no tuve la oportunidad de verlo. No entré en la habitación. Le hablé pero no me respondió. Pensé que debería traerle algo para comer de cualquier manera— respondió.

No parecía demasiado sorprendida con lo que dijo y no presionó para obtener más detalles. En su lugar preparó una bandeja de fruta, dos sándwiches y un poco de jugo. Ella no quería enviar algo caliente para que el huésped lo comiera frío después. De esta manera pensó en que no habría prisa si el huésped no tenía hambre hasta más tarde. Antes de entregar la bandeja a su hijo ella le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

Ella dijo —Sé que eres la mejor persona para él en este momento. Solo sé el maravilloso joven que sé que eres, y él te cojera confianza en un instante—

—Gracias mamá— dijo con una sonrisa.

El paseo de regreso no era tan desalentador. Phichit le había escrito que quería ir a patinar juntos por la noche si Yuuri tenía tiempo libre. Por lo menos le dio algo que hacer por la noche. Tal vez podría volver a patinar con los trillizos de Yuko.

Al llegar a la puerta, volvió a golpear suavemente y lo abrió lo suficiente como para introducir la bandeja.

—Soy yo otra traje una bandeja. Voy a deslizarlo. Cuando termines déjalo fuera de tu puerta y me encargaré de ello. Gracias—

Con eso deslizó la bandeja dentro de la habitación y luego rápidamente cerró la puerta de nuevo. Después fue a su habitación para conseguir su mochila que tenía su equipo de patinaje en él y se fue con Phichit para ir a patinar. Al parecer, Guang-Hong decidió que quería quedarse en lugar de salir. Phichit dijo que estaba en el teléfono pero no dijo con quién. Yuuri estaba un poco preocupado por escuchar eso. Estaba seguro de que el adolescente chino no estaba haciendo nada para poner en peligro su recuperación, todavía estaba preocupado. Se sentía como un hermano mayor cuando se trataba del chico más joven y Phichit. Mientras tanto Phichit hablaba de cómo seguía a estos dos tipos en Instagram. Uno de ellos era de Suiza y tenía muchas imágenes estéticas de paisajes y los Alpes.

Phichit suspiró contento —También es soñador mirar. Tiene tantas fotos de sí mismo, posa prácticamente desnudo. Ojalá tuviera la confianza y el cuerpo para tomar fotos como la de mí mismo ... De todos modos suficiente sobre mí y mi Instagram aplastado. Pareces preocupado—

Bueno este tipo lo leyó como un libro.

—Solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas ... Ves tenemos un nuevo invitado y él fue asignado a mí y su habitación está enfrente de la mía. Le hablé un poco aunque no me respondió. No voy a entrar a su habitación sin permiso. Desearía saber si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo— explicó

Patinaron en silencio. No fue un mal silencio en realidad fue muy calmante. Yuuri se sintió mejor después de hablar de sus preocupaciones por el huésped. Necesitaba no dejar que su ansiedad gane, es lo mejor de él cuando se trataba de esta situación. Esta persona no estaba tratando de ser malo o vengativo estaba sufriendo y necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Por supuesto no iba a ser muy hablador. Phichit no había sido hablador cuando llegó allí y tampoco Guang-Hong. Les tomó tiempo antes de ver que era solidario y genuina mente preocupado. Esta vez solo tomará más de lo habitual y eso bien.

Phichit estaba a punto de hacer un buen giro cuando se detuvo en seco y señaló con un dedo a Yuuri. —¡Entiendo!—

—¿Entiendes qué?—preguntó después de saltar sorprendido.

El otro patinador sonrió radiante —¿Y si le hablas a él? ¿Como? escúchame. Durante el día, antes de la cena o cuando vas a la puerta, deslizala y habla con él—

—Hablale de tu día, el tiempo, de mi y Guang-Hong y el patinaje sobre hielo aquí y sobre salir a hacer cosas. Solo habla con él sobre esas cosas. No le preguntes por lo que pasó, él hablará de ello después, pero solo habla con él sobre cosas mundanas. De esa manera él sabe que te gusta y él querrá abrirse contigo cuando este listo. Es más fácil abrirse a alguien que ya uno conoce un poco—

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—

Fue momentos como estos donde Yuuri sabía que nunca debía subestimar a Phichit. ¡Era tan freaking inteligente! ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes? Parecía lo más obvio que podía hacer y se alegró de que le preguntara a alguien más sobre esto. Si hacía algún tipo de conversación entre su huésped misterioso y él eso era mejor que nada. Una vez que salieron de la pista de patinaje Yuuri se sintió esperanzado de que todo iba a estar bien. Iba a poder ayudar al nuevo invitado.

No estaba demasiado cansado cuando llegó a casa por lo que decidió que iba a tomar un baño antes de ir a dormir. Cuando llegó al pasillo encontró la bandeja inocentemente sentada fuera de la puerta. El huésped se lo había comido y lo había dejado fuera. Sonriendo a sí mismo lo recogió y se lo llevó a la cocina. El baño podría esperar un poco más. De repente tuvo una nueva esperanza para los próximos días. Tal vez solo tal vez él se podría encontrar lejos para ver al invitado al otro lado del pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente fue como anoche. Yuuri llamó a la puerta que estaba frente a la suya habló un poco trajo una bandeja para desayunar y fue a ayudar a Phichit y a Guang-Hong con sus citas. Una vez que habían terminado con las citas de la mañana fueron a buscar baratijas. Vio algo que le hizo detenerse un momento. Sacudió la cabeza, pensó en contra y los llevó a casa todos a tiempo para almorzar. Yuuri pronto volvió a ayudar a otros trabajadores sociales a llevar a Omegas a citas y también a conseguir cosas del supermercado que su madre necesitaba para cenar esa noche. Tenía la sospecha de volver a la tienda que había visitado antes.

Esta vez, se entregó a sí mismo.

—Cogí la bandeja por ti— le dijo Mari cuando regresó a casa.

Su hermana mayor Mari era asistente de su madre ayudando a dirigir la posada (mientras que su padre era el tenedor de libros de la posada) e hizo la mayor parte de las inspecciones para asegurarse de que los trabajadores sociales estaban haciendo su trabajo y ayudar a los Omegas a su cuidado.

Él le sonrió— Gracias por ayudarme hoy. Realmente lo aprecio. Espero que mañana pueda estar más al tanto de las cosas—

—Ni lo menciones. Tienes una agenda ocupada y estoy feliz de ayudarte. Así que ¿has conseguido algo de él todavía?— Ella preguntó.

Él negó con la cabeza —No, pero tengo un plan de acción que Phichit me sugirió quiero ver si eso funcionará al menos. Lo hizo parecer sensato anoche y espero que lo haga—

—Estoy seguro de que lo hará solo sé tú mismo y el invitado aprenderá a confiar en ti en algún momento— dijo sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello antes de ir a fumar

Podía sentir sus nervios obtener lo mejor de él mientras se acercaba al pasillo. ¿De qué iba a hablar? Estaba seguro de que no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer sobre su vida mundana. Pero Phichit había dicho que solo tenía que hablar de cualquier cosa y eso era todo. Podía hacer esto. No iba a ser difícil. Podía oír el latido de su corazón cuando golpeó la puerta y la abrió un poco. Probablemente iba a ser por un largo rato así que se sentó del piso con la puerta a su espalda.

Podía hacer esto.

—Hola soy yo otra vez. Espero que te guste tu estancia hasta ahora y la comida. No es que bueno, mi mamá es una gran cocinera y ella hace el mejor katsudon. Tendrás que probarlo uno de estos días. Me encanta pero gano peso tan fácilmente que tuve que cortar de comer tan a menudo. ¿Tal vez podríamos comer juntos? Si está bien contigo. No quiero imponerte ni hacerte sentir incómodo—

Estaba divagando ¿no? Tomó un poco de respiración y oyó barajar aún no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Necesitaba relajarse. Jugar fresco Yuuri jugar fresco. Debería ir a decirle a Phichit que era una idea totalmente mala pero no podía moverse. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la vela se había encendido. Bueno almenos llamó la atención del otro. No escuchó mucho más que una ligera barajadura. ¿Esta persona era un ninja?

—Bueno hoy fue lo habitual. Llevé a Phichit y Guang-Hong a sus citas. Son Omegas igual que tú. Phichit es de Tailandia y es tan agradable. Tal vez un poco excéntrico pero él es feliz así. Y Guang-Hong es la persona más dulce que he conocido. Estoy seguro de que te gustarán y sé que tú también le gustaras a ellos—

¿A dónde iba con esto? Su mente le dijo que dejara de hablar pero de alguna manera consiguió llamar la atención del misterioso huésped así que no iba a detenerse ahora mismo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

—Fuimos a la ciudad a admirar el paisaje, normalmente vamos a patinar sobre hielo o a la playa. Siempre es bueno hacer algo divertido después de la terapia. Cada vez que decidas ir seré yo el que te lleve y después haremos otra cosa. Incluso conseguir helado si quieres. Es tu elección. De todos modos fuimos a una nueva tienda y encontré esto. Quiero dártelo a ti, si no te importa—

Deslizó dentro de la habitación la piedra

—Es una piedra citrina. Se supone que quita las cosas negativas y te llena de felicidad. Pensé ... Bueno ... Pensé que tal vez te gustaría. Si hay algo que te gusta o quieres puedes decirme y lo conseguiré para ti. Cuando te sientas lo suficientemente cómodo deberás probar la fuente termal. Es muy reconfortante y agradable. Siempre que necesito relajarme voy a la fuente caliente y mis problemas flotan lejos con el vapor. Mi madre pregunta por ti. Ella quiere saber si la comida es suficiente para ti. Si no siempre puedo conseguir más.—

Ya era casi la hora de cenar. No podía creer que hubiera hablado por tanto tiempo. Se sentía un poco culpable aunque parecía haber recibido la atención que deseaba.

—Sabes, está bien decir lo que tienes en mente si quieres. Nadie te va a decir que no lo hagas. De hecho te animo a cuando estés listo para ello. No quiero presionarte. Pero quiero ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda. Así que, por favor déjame ayudarte. Bueno ya es casi la hora de la cena así que traeré una bandeja para ti. Regresaré enseguida—

Con eso se levantó y fue a buscar una bandeja. Cuando volvió la piedra que había dejado se había ido y la luz todavía estaba encendida. Sonrió mientras colocaba la bandeja. Pensó en marcharse de nuevo pero decidió que se iba a quedar y hablar más. Después de todo esto parecía estar funcionando.

Mientras hablaba intentó no pensar en el ruido que oyó, o en cómo la puerta en la que estaba apoyado estaba más caliente que antes. No prestó atención a la bandeja que se movía ni a los otros pequeños ruidos que escuchaba. Acaba de hablar de más cosas. Como sus padres y su hermana y cómo este lugar había sido dirigido por ellos durante años. Cómo recientemente compró teléfonos para Phichit y Guang-Hong. Sus temores por ellos con los teléfonos, pero sabiendo que no podía preocuparse demasiado. Mencionó el enojo de Instagram de Phichit y cómo su enamorado le gustó algunas fotos que tomó. Él trajo el Facetime de Guang-Hong con un amigo que había regresado a Estados Unidos desde el programa de intercambio de divisas en el que estaba. Sonrió mientras hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba el joven adolescente cuando hablaban entre sí.

Para cuando lo supo ya había oscurecido. Se volvió y vio la bandeja vacía allí sentada. Si se concentraba podía oír la respiración y ... ¿era el invitado sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta? No quería pensar en ello. En su lugar tomó la bandeja y deseó una buena noche antes de deslizarse la puerta cerrada. El paseo de regreso a la cocina le ayudó a darle una perspectiva. ¡Esto iba a funcionar después de todo! Fue a ver a Phichit y le contó lo que pasó. Phichit le sonrió y le dijo que iba a estar bien.

Al día siguiente fue similar excepto que esta vez cuando se sentó a hablar él trajo más de los sitios históricos y famosos para ver en Hasetsu. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su memoria y sus palabras los llevaran por la ciudad en la que creció. Añadió historias divertidas de su infancia. Si hubiera abierto los ojos durante algún tiempo habría visto al huésped que se asomaba por la pequeña abertura. Habría visto una pequeña sonrisa cuando habló de sus historias infantiles. Definitivamente habría visto los ojos abiertos de fascinación cuando el invitado pasó una mano por su propio cabello.  



	3. Capítulo 3 : Víctor

¡Sorpresas!

_

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido prima del Alma

—Si primo y por qué no me habías comentado sobre tu prometido que por cierto es un bombón—Dijo con una mirada coqueta

—Bueno prima no hay mucho que decir, ya sabes, nos conocimos nos enamoramos y hasta que me pidió matrimonio y dije que si —Sonreí; que buen actor soy.

—Que bien felicidades—Soltó de nuevo. Se acercó mi abuela, mis tíos y mis otros primos a darme las felicidades hipócritamente y se alejaban

Se acercó papa —felicidades hijo— sonrió— Te presento a Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa

—Mucho gusto—les estire la mano con educación—

—Felicidades Harry— dijo Narcisa sonriendo

Apareció de nuevo Hermione— Adivina con quién me acabo de topar— susurro

—¿Con quién?—respondí curioso

—Con Luna— Soltó, la mire con el ceño fruncido

—¿Que, Luna aquí?—Respondí sorprendida. No se supone que estaría en la boda de su hermano

—Eso mismo digo yo y mira ahí esta—señaló, mire en la dirección señalada y efectivamente Luna estaba aquí

—Hola felicidades— me abrazo sorprendida al igual que yo.

—Gracias—Sonreí.

—No que estabas en la boda de tu hermano—Dijo Mione

—Si— suspiro —el idiota con el que se casó Harry es mi hermano.

¡esperen! ¿que? ¿de que me perdí?

—¡¿QUE?!— gritamos Mione y yo al unísono llamando la atención de todos.

Tom nos miró fijamente y vio a Luna e hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a nosotros

—¿Que haces aquí Luna?—pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

—Tu me invitaste— dijo sarcástica— ¿Oh ya no lo recuerdas?

—A ver ¿ustedes se conocen?—pregunté confundido. Luna pegó un gran suspiro.

—El es mi hermano mayor, que iba a saber yo que el idiota de mi hermano se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo.

—¡MEJOR AMIGO!— mire a Tom tenia su rostro pálido, su mirada era de asombró.

—Si mi mejor amigo— Dijo Luna obvia

—Haber tu eres la hermana del hombre con el que se caso Harry pero no tienen el mismo apellido— tomó un suspiro— ya entiendo, Riddle es tu segundo apellido ¿verdad?

—Sí— dijo Harry —Bueno no dañemos la noche y dejemos que el novio baile un poco.

—Permiso me prestan a mi hijo un momento quisiera bailar esta pieza con el— Dijo papa salvándome de este enredo.

—Te ves muy apuesto hijo y otra vez perdóname por hacerte esto— empezamos a bailar una pieza lenta

—Tranquilo papá ya metimos la pata bien al fondo como para arrepentirnos—ndije mientras sonreía

El solo siguió bailando y bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias por su atención pero veo que los novios no han bailado ninguna pieza, así que esta pieza será dedicada para ellos— hablo el cantante. Todos cogieron su pareja, papá me abrazo fuerte como si con ese abrazo quisiera demostrarme lo cuanto estaba arrepentido.

—James me dejas bailar con mi esposo—Se nos acercó Tom

—Si adelante—Dijo mientras se retiraba hacia algún lugar del salón.

Era la primera vez que iba a bailar con el. Puso su mano en mi cintura ni con los tacos que cargaba llegaba a su altura y su otra mano la sujeto junto a la mía, empezó una música romántica y empezamos a bailar; el me acerco más a él jalándome de la cintura. Bailábamos en silencio hasta que yo lo rompí.

—¿Y cuando te mudaras?— hable.

—¿A donde?— Respondió burlón

— Chicago— conteste obvio, yo no me voy a mudar a su casa

—No cariño viviremos en New York, en mi casa—dijo.

—¿Que?— Me aleje de él un poco para poderlo ver —No voy a dejar mis estudios por ti— me solté de su agarre y me dispuse a retirarme, ¿que se creé?

Me agarro de la muñeca —Ven— me dijo gentilmente y volvió a poner su suave mano sobre mi cintura, siguió bailando apretándome contra su pecho. Me susurro al oído —no dejaras tus estudios, en New York los podrás terminar, ahora no vuelvas hacer ese drama de nuevo ya que todos nos observan.

Me dejo sin palabras mientras nos separamos, me sonreía falsamente viéndome a los ojos. ¡Pero que se cree este idiota!

La fiesta terminó a las doce de la noche donde todos se habían ido menos mi papá y mis amigas

—Bueno esta es la despedida— dijo papá con los ojos cristalizados —Adiós mi pequeño— me abrazó. Los guardaespaldas lo llevaron a un auto para llevarlo a casa.

—Amigo— me abrazo Hermione—.tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, mañana regresare a Nueva York junto con Luna cuando lleguemos te marcamos a tu celular— Me volvió a abrazar y lloro —lo siento amigo jamás pensé que te obligarían a esto—

—Tranquila— susurré acariciando su espalda —No lo digas tan fuerte o te escucharan—

Llegó Luna —amiga disculpa en cuanto llegue a Nueva York te llamare para vernos y platicar mejor—

—Ósea que no iras a verme a la casa de tu hermano— hice un puchero.

Me miró con ojos llorosos —Amigo— .me abrazo —yo tengo mi departamento aparte, yo no me llevo bien con el desde que nuestros padres murieron y repartieron la herencia, pero te prometo ir cuando el no este y explicarte todo, ¿si? prométeme que no dejaras que te manipule ni que te humille y si lo hace me lo haces saber— me abrazó.

—Te lo prometo—

Se fueron y ahora si me veía solo en ese gran lugar, me senté y tomé una copa con uno de los meseros que me acompañó hasta que llegó Tom

—Vámonos— dijo con su típico tono autoritario.

—¿A donde?— Respondí del mismo modo.

—Pues a mi casa adonde más— Respondió.

—¿A esta hora?—Dije cansado.

—Si— Dijo serio.

Me despedí del camarero y llegamos al auto y ahí estaban los hombres de negro. Me abrieron la puerta del auto y entre, el entro del otro lado.

Después de unos minutos entramos a Chicago vi por última vez los lugares donde solíamos ir con mis amigas, llegamos a la calle que se dirija a mi casa y nos desviamos, sentía como se me rompía el corazón hasta que llegamos al Aeropuerto donde íbamos a viajar en su avión privado según lo que pude escuchar mientras hablaba.

Lo vi que hablaba con unos hombres y el hombre de negro que bajaba las maletas me sonrió.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto.

—Sí— respondí con una sonrisa. Era un señor mayor pero muy amable —¿Y adonde vamos?— Pregunte.

—Este es el avión privado del señor donde viajará a New York— Respondió

—Cariño— Me llamo Tom mientras me hacía señas con la mano, me acerque a él.

—El es Oliver el piloto— dijo sonriendo falsamente.

—Oliver Wood seré su piloto mucho gusto— Me estrechó la mano

—Harry Potter mucho gusto.

—¿Potter?

—Ese era mi apellido de soltero, ahora que me case soy — Harry Riddle dije e intente sacar mi mejor sonrisa.

Subimos al avión, me senté y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Escuche la voz de la azafatas decir que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad que íbamos a despegar

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba sentado leyendo un libro, me había quedado dormido. Aterrizamos, bajamos y subimos al auto donde había más hombres de negro hubo silencio todo el camino. Llegamos a la casa. Wuao que casa

Era una mansión, era súper grande, entramos y estaban dos personas recibiéndonos cogieron nuestras maletas y se presentaron.

—Mucho gusto soy Evan Rosier el amo de llaves—Dijo con elegancia y glamour.

—Mucho gusto soy Minerva McGonagall la encargada del aseo de la casa y de cocinar.

—Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter es un placer conocerlos.

—¿Señor van a cenar?—preguntó Minerva. Minerva es una señora un poco mayor.

—No—

—Gracias ya venimos cenando desde la fiesta de la boda — Respondí amable ya que mi marido es todo lo contrario.

Subimos a la habitación donde nos habíamos quedado solos y mis nervios se asomaron.

—Muy bien ¿dónde dormiré yo?—

—Aquí— respondió sin mirarme

—¿y tu?—

—Aquí—

—No dormiré contigo— dije viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que hacerlo si no se darán cuenta— dijo serio.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes no te voy a violar— dijo con su voz gruesa.

—Mejor me iré a bañar—dije sonrojado.

Me duche y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short y una blusa de tiras color pastel. Salí y lo vi en pantaloneta sin camisa, tenia un cuerpazo bien trabajado

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o te vas acostar?—dijo alzando una ceja.

Yo solo me sonroje y me acosté, no podía dormir, me volteé y lo vi dormido, me levante muy cuidadosamente para que no me sintiera y salí de la habitación

Entre a una que estaba al frente y vi que era de color rosa las paredes. Con fotos de cantantes y una foto familiar donde estaban sus padres él y Luna me supuse que esta seria la habitación de ella y me acosté.


	4. Capítulo 4 : Pijamadas

"Ropa, pijamadas y diversión de la pintura"

A los ojos de Víctor, Yuuri era un Alfa extraño. Primero, él era completamente adorable y Viktor sólo quería abarrotar al joven con afecto. No es que lo hiciera porque eso hubiera sido muy inapropiado para un Omega no ligado a hacer con un Alpha no enlazado. En segundo lugar, Yuuri se molestó en cada pequeña cosa. Esto lo confundió mucho. No podía entender cómo las conversaciones acerca de la intimidad harían que cualquier Alfa se molestara. En todo caso, los Alfas solían ser los que intentaban que Omegas estuvieran aturdidos.  
Tercero, Yuuri no quería que hiciera cosas normales de Omega. Yuuri no quería ser llamado Alfa, quería que Víctor mantuviera contacto visual y le dijo al ruso que necesitaba expresar lo que sentía por las cosas y lo que él quería. Fue dificil. No había hecho nada por los últimos doce años de su vida.

Sólo había visto al joven cara a cara durante tres días. Yuuri era amable con él y si algo que sorprendió más que ninguna de las otras cosas que hizo. Quería mostrar su gratitud. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. En el momento en que lo intentó casi había dado a Yuuri un ataque al corazón.

Yuuri había estado en la habitación de Víctor, ayudando a reorganizar algunos de los muebles. La habitación no era grande, pero parecía espaciosa con el marrón claro de las paredes y alfombra verde oscuro. Yuuri movió la cama desde el centro de la habitación a la esquina izquierda para hacer más espacio. Añadió una cómoda que venía con una vanidad y una mesita de noche. Víctor y él arreglaron las cosas hasta que parecían perfectas.

—Con suerte, el sofá vendrá dentro de unas semanas. Así tendrás un lugar donde sentarte para no tener que sentarte en el suelo— dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa.

Víctor asintió con la cabeza. —Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Yuuri—

Se inclinó más cerca de Yuuri, haciendo que el hombre más joven retrocediera un poco. Víctor estaba confundido, ¿por qué retrocedía así? Fue curioso.

—¿Víctor? ¿Qué estás ...?— preguntó Yuuri.

Víctor respondió suavemente. —Has sido muy dulce conmigo y quiero mostrarte mi gratitud. ¿Me quitaré la ropa?—

El ruso nunca había imaginado que alguna vez hubiera visto a alguien ruborizarse tanto en su vida. Se veía muy lindo.

—¿Qué? ¡No no no no no NO! Guarda tu ropa. Simplemente no te quites nada— dijo Yuuri tratando de distanciarse.

Bueno, eso era algo que Víctor nunca había oído antes.

Víctor inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado —¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta mi cuerpo?—

—¡No! Me refiero a eso, ¡espera, ugh! ¡Tu cuerpo está perfectamente bien y no es la razón por la que no quiero que te quites la ropa!— Yuuri ocultó su rostro en sus manos y respiró hondo.

Viktor frunció las cejas y preguntó: —¿Entonces cómo le muestro mi gratitud?—

—Puede demostrarme por ser tu mismo y mantener tu ropa en su lugar mientras estas en ello— suspiró Yuuri suavemente antes de inspeccionar la ropa que vestía Víctor. Víctor, tu ropa se te está cayendo prácticamente. Estas no son ropas tuyas r ¿verdad?—

Él negó con la cabeza. —No, no lo son. Se me dieron antes de venir aquí. ¿Por qué?—

Yuuri no respondió, los sacó de la habitación, cogió a Phichit y Guang-Hong y juntos, tomaron el furgón van Yuuri para conducir a sus pacientes. Y fue así como Víctor se encontró en la tienda con un pedido del Alfa para conseguir ropa que encajara. La tienda en sí era agradable, con las paredes en un gris claro y la música era suave. De lo que Víctor podía decir, era una tienda de ropa para hombres y era más alta que la media, especialmente si se comparaba con el habitual japonés, temía encontrar pantalones que encajaran.

Así que miró la ropa de los estantes y decidió que si acaso podía encontrar camisas más fácilmente que pantalones. Oyó a Phichit y Guang-Hong riéndose en el fondo mientras Yuuri trataba de alejarlos. Quería ir allí y ver de qué se trataba, antes de pensar en la cara decepcionada de Yuuri si no llevaba ropa en sus brazos. Suspiró y siguió mirando. Terminó encontrando camisas que le gustaban, todas ellas largas o de tres cuartos de manga. No todos los moretones de sus brazos habían desaparecido todavía, no quería mostrarlos con camisas de manga corta. Los pantalones eran más duros, pero él cavo eventual bastante para durar por una semana.

Había solicitado la asignación de estabilidad a principios de la semana con la ayuda de Yuuri. Era similar al bienestar, pero en lugar de que el gobierno diera fondos, provenía de una organización internacional, de esa manera, si hubiera algún recorte presupuestario del gobierno, Omegas en necesidad no se verían afectados. No era difícil obtener los fondos pero la parte importante del proceso estaba demostrando que el solicitante Omega ya no vivía con los abusadores.

La solicitud era más fácil cuando el solicitante vivía en una ciudad del santuario. Si lo aprobaban estaría obteniendo algo de dinero para cosas que necesitaba, como ropa. Con ese dinero podría pedirle a Yuuri que le ordenara ropa en línea. Esperaba que lo aprobaran.

Entró en el vestuario para probar la ropa cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

—Hey, soy yo, Phichit— le dijo la voz. —Si quieres una segunda opinión, estoy fuera—

Víctor se quitó la camisa. —Bien, gracias Phichit—

Le mostró a Phichit el primer conjunto que eligió y todo lo que consiguió fue un encogimiento de hombros en respuesta. Sobre todo, esa fue la reacción de toda la ropa que probó.

—No te gusta la ropa, ¿verdad?— preguntó Viktor.

Phichit respondió: —Quisiera decir que te quedan bien a ti pero restaría mintiendo. Se que estamos en Japón y tu eres Ruso por lo que la búsqueda de ropa que se ajuste a ti mientras expresas quién eres debe ser muy duro. Estas ropas funcionan por ahora. Supongo que tendremos que mirar alrededor o pedir algunos para tí. ¡Oh! Pero también estaba pensando. ¡Vamos a dormir esta noche! Tú, yo y Guang-Hong, ¿qué dices? Mañana es domingo y no tenemos citas ni nada. Podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde y levantarnos tarde también. ¿Te gusta esa idea?—

—Eso suena divertido. ¿Seguro que podemos hacer eso? Soy mayor que los dos, ¿no sería una de esas cosas inapropiadas?— preguntó Viktor.

Phichit sacudió la cabeza. —¡No! los Omegas podemos tener pijamadas. No hay ninguna regla en Yu-Topia que nos diga lo contrario. Guang-Hong y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo cuando tenemos pesadillas. Puesto que a nosotros generalmente nos gusta el afecto y hasta encontrar consuelo con otros Omegas, está perfectamente bien si dormimos juntos en la misma habitación. Ahora, si le pedimos a Yuuri que se uniera a nosotros, eso sería inapropiado, considerando que podríamos quedarnos embarazados si algo ocurriera. No es que lo hiciera de cualquier manera. Es una precaución de la vieja escuela.

Viktor volvió a ponerse la ropa y abrió la puerta. —Ya veo. Qué extraño, cuando era un adolescente en Rusia, solía dormir con mi amigo Alfa todo el tiempo. Supongo que nadie vio nada malo en el momento ...—

—Sí, algunas personas creen que los Alfas no saben cómo mantenerlo en sus pantalones y lo siguiente que saben es que el o la Omega está embarazada debido a la fiesta de pijamas. Tonto, ¿verdad?— Phichit soltó una risita.

Viktor rió suavemente. —Sí, muy tonto—

Salieron de la tienda tan pronto como Víctor encontró ropa de cama. Phichit quería caminar por las tiendas un poco más. Durante sus caminatas decidieron entrar en una tienda de mascotas. La tienda no era grande. Los animales estaban en jaulas en el lado derecho de la pared mientras que los accesorios para las mascotas y el cajero estaban adyacentes.

Víctor miró lentamente a todos los animales cuando uno en particular llamó su atención. Era un caniche con los ojos más dulces. Su corazón se derritió. Le encantaban los perros y siempre quería tener uno. Se estremeció ante la memoria de cuando le había pedido a Alfa un perro. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de dejar esos malos recuerdos. Sonrió al perro y alcanzó la jaula lo suficiente como para que el perro le lamiera la mano. Se rió y susurró dulces palabras en ruso al animal.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por todos los demás.

Phichit había estado preguntando acerca de hámsters. Lamentablemente, no había hamsters, pero el empleado prometió darle una llamada cuando recibieron más. Él sonrió en agradecimiento y estaba a punto de salir cuando vio Yuuri mirando a Víctor interactuando con el perro. Él compartió una sonrisa de conocimiento con Guang-Hong y se acercó a la oreja de Yuuri.

—Imagina la expresión de su rostro cuando le des el perro— susurró Phichit a Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo hacer eso con los fondos que me dan. Quiero decir, conseguirle ropa y muebles para su habitación es una cosa, pero un perro es un asunto completamente diferente—

Él tenía un punto. Como trabajador de caso, Yuuri tenía acceso a fondos en forma de una tarjeta de débito que ayudaría a Omegas que no tenía el subsidio de estabilidad conseguir las cosas que necesitaban. Tenía que ser muy estricto en cómo se gastaba el dinero. No podía ir a comprar animales. Parecería bastante sospechoso para los contadores que supervisaban los fondos. Yuuri miró el rostro de Phichit y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa antes de llamar a Víctor para que pudieran marcharse.

Víctor no quería dejar atrás al perro. Los quejidos que escuchó cuando le quitó la mano y se levantó lo mataron. Se hizo una promesa a sí mismo que, si se aprobaba para el subsidio de estabilidad, volvería a salvar al perro de estar en una jaula. Hizo todo lo posible para ignorar los gemidos que el perro le daba mientras se alejaba con sus tres compañeros. Trató de no mostrar que eso le molestaba. De alguna manera, Víctor comprendió al perro. Quería amor y afecto tanto como el perro. Los recuerdos de Alfa eran como su propia jaula, iba a necesitar ayuda para liberarse de ella.

Se estremeció ante la idea de hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había pasado. Estaba avergonzado y confesar a un extraño no era atractivo. Temía que lo juzgaran por sus elecciones. No todo el mundo era como Yakov o Yuuri. Ya sabía que Yuuri no era una persona de juicio. Sin embargo, algo acerca de decirle a Yuuri lo que le sucedió le hizo sentirse aún más avergonzado que hablar con un extraño.

No estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a exponer esa parte de él. Si fuera a ayudar, sería mejor hacerlo ahora. Así que una vez que llegaron a casa, le preguntó a Yuuri si podía conseguirle una cita con un terapeuta. Yuuri parecía muy emocionado y sonrió y de inmediato se puso en el teléfono. De alguna manera logró conseguirle una cita para ver al terapeuta que el próximo martes.

Se decidió que la pijamada seria en la habitación de Guang-Hong porque tenía la cama tamaño queen. Víctor también tenía una, pero no querían ponerse demasiado ruidoso y arriesgarse a despertar a Yuuri. Las habitaciones en el extremo de este estaban más aisladas para mantener el sonido dentro. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que era diez años mayor que Guang-Hong, Víctor pensó que era demasiado viejo para dormir. Decidió que, por lo menos una noche podía hacerse el humor. Al ser llevado a la habitación con Phichit no pudo evitar reírse del entusiasmo. Mientras caminaban en Guang-Hong estaba en Facetime una vez más.

—Phichit y Víctor están aquí, así que hablaré contigo más tarde ¿está bien Leo?— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Leo gruñó. —Muy bien, fue genial hablar contigo, guapo—

—¡L-Leo!— Guang-Hong se sonrojó y envió a Phichit una mirada cuando empezó a molestarlo.

Víctor se rió mientras el adolescente bajaba del teléfono y enterraba su cara en una almohada. —¿Me parece que va bien las cosas entre Leo y tú?—

—Sí— asintió, levantándose de su almohada. —Se estaba quedando con mi vecino cuando era un estudiante de intercambio y nos hicimos amigos. Presentamos alrededor del mismo tiempo así que ... —

Phichit parpadeó. —¿Lo hiciste con él? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decir?—

—¡No! No lo hicimos. Quiero decir, quizás lo hubiera querido pero no pensé que yo fuera su tipo— admitió Guang-Hong. —nunca he estado con alguien así ... Así que no lo haría—

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez ¿Víctor?—

El ruso se quedó mirando por un momento, no esperando recibir esta pregunta a primera hora de la noche. Sería grosero no responder y fue una bueno y respondió. Él sonrió mientras dejaba entrar el recuerdo en su mente. Si lo pensaba más, podía recordar los sentimientos exactos que experimentó durante todos esos años.

Él respondió. —Estaba saliendo con el Alfa con el que compartí mi primera vez. Lo mantuvimos en secreto porque no queríamos que los chismes llegaran a nuestras familias. Aún con la forma en que funcionan nuestros cuerpos, Rusia no es la más amable con las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Mis padres trataban de emparejarme con una buena Alfa femenina para aparearme... De todos modos, mis padres se fueron a un retiro de parejas con nuestra iglesia y me dejaron solo en casa. Él vino a visitarnos y estábamos flirteando y besándonos. Estábamos en cuchara en mi cama y no recuerdo quién preguntó, probablemente yo pero empezamos a quitarnos la ropa y nos exploramos el uno al otro. Estaba emocionado, feliz, nervioso y asustado de una vez. Él era gentil y tranquilizador así que nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Nunca me he arrepentido.

Levantó la vista para ver a Phichit y Guang-Hong escuchando atentamente. Se sentía raro hablar de su primera vez, no lo había pensado en tanto tiempo. Aunque no lo mencionó fue también la primera vez que lo contó y le dijeron. "Te amo". Iba a guardar ese pequeño detalle para sí mismo; Tenía que guardar algunos secretos. Miró a Phichit suspirar contento antes de hablar.

—Mi primera vez fue con esta chica de mi pueblo. Éramos muy buenos amigos, pero su matrimonio fue arreglado con otra persona y ella me preguntó si podía ser su primera experiencia con un Omega. Ella es una Alfa y así que confié en ella y tuvimos sexo. Mis padres no saben que eso sucedió y tampoco mi ex novio -explicó Phichit-, me gusta pensar en esto como. "Mi verdadero compañero no va a ser mi primero, pero seguro que será mi último. "

A Víctor le gustaba esa idea de encontrar a su verdadero compañero. Pensó que lo había encontrado cuando era más joven, pero no lo era. Alfa nunca se había unido a él tampoco, lo que lo había matado cuando estaba en la relación. Fue una gran cosa que nunca sucedió.

El resto de la noche fue pura diversión, contaron historias divertidas que les habían sucedido cuando eran jóvenes. Víctor se echó a reír cuando Phichit le contó una historia particular que involucraba casi liberar un elefante del zoológico. Cómo era posible, no estaba seguro. No se había reído tan fuerte desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que se sorprendió de lo mucho que le dolían sus costados simplemente por reirse.

Al día siguiente se despertó emparedado entre los dos jóvenes Omegas. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que había estado alrededor de otras Omegas y fue agradable. Había algo en la calidez que le hacía querer disfrutar del día. Por desgracia, realmente tenía que ir al baño. Se desenredó de los dos chicos y salió de la habitación lo más suavemente posible.

Después de ir al baño, se cambió un par de la nueva ropa y salía de su habitación al mismo tiempo Yuuri estaba dejando el suyo. Fue muy divertido saber que Yuuri no era una persona de la mañana. Salió de su habitación como un zombi, haciendo que el ruso se riers entre dientes al ver (que llamó la atención de Yuuri cuando oyó la risa).

—¡Buenos días, cabeza dormida!— Víctor saludó alegremente.

Yuuri gruñó en respuesta. —¿Cómo diablos puedes ser tan feliz por la mañana?—

—¿Cómo no puedo? Es un día hermoso— respondió.

Yuuri iba a responder cuando Mari entró en el pasillo. —Oh gracias a Dios que estás despierto. Pensé que iba a tener que echarte agua otra vez—

—Buenos días Mari— dijo Víctor.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo. —Buenos días a ti también, Viktor. Yuuri, papá necesita algunos suministros de oficina, mamá necesita algunas cosas de la tienda de comestibles y necesito algunas cosas de la tienda de mejoras para el hogar. Los pintores desperdiciaron demasiado para pintar algunas habitaciones. ¿Quieres pintar las habitaciones?—

—Bien. Yo pintaré las habitaciones. ¿Qué color quieres que sean las habitaciones?— Yuuri dijo letárgicamente.

Ella le entregó la lista de suministros. —Estoy pensando en un azul pálido o helado—

—Eso suena amoroso. ¿Puedo ayudar a Yuuri también?— Preguntó Víctor emocionado.

Los hermanos lo miraron con incredulidad. Normalmente, eso era algo que Mari diría que no. Los huéspedes no se supone que ayudar con el mantenimiento de la posada, que estaban allí para recuperarse, no para eso. Pero ella no estaba preparada para Víctor preguntándole repetidamente mientras explicaba por qué era una gran idea.

Mientras Víctor hacía eso, Yuuri comía un poco de desayuno y bebía café para ayudarlo a despertarse. Cuando consiguió las llaves del coche vio a su hermana, quebrada bajo la implacabilidad que era Víctor Nikiforov. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Víctor estaba en el coche con él para ayudarlo a hacer recados. Yuuri tanto admiraba como temía el poder de persuasión del hombre mayor.

Viktor estaba fascinado por todas las cosas que tenía la tienda. También discutió con Yuuri acerca de gastar dinero. —Pero Yuuuri, si la lista dice que esta marca de papel, entonces tienes que comprar esta marca—. —Yuuuuri a tu Madre no va a gustarle con la marca más barata en su cocina! Tu debes saber que no sabe Lo mismo—. —Yuuuri debemos conseguir pinceles de correspondencia Vamos a ver a un profesional ¿Crees que necesitamos esos ponchos de plástico para que no se pinte en nosotros mismos No está bien ¿Qué tal los guantes No? Fiiiineee. ¿Qué hay de los delantales Yuuri? Yuuuuuuri!—

Cuando volvieron, Víctor estaba más que preparado para pintar algunas habitaciones. Las rejillas de ventilación estaban cerradas por lo que no se extendió el olor de pintura húmeda para el resto de la posada. Víctor insistió en que se harían más rápido si pintaban la misma habitación juntos en vez de esparcirse. Yuuri se negó a discutir y por lo tanto, pintaron juntos mientras Víctor estaba canturreando melodías. Estaba prácticamente teniendo el tiempo de su vida haciendo una tarea tan mundana.

—Debes realmente gustarte pintar— dijo Yuuri.

Víctor se encogió de hombros. —Es calmante. Cada primavera, mi padre queria que vuelva a pintar nuestra cerca. Cada primavera porque, cuando el invierno terminaba, la pintura comenzaba a pelar y no parecía atractiva. Así que en un fin de semana, me despertaba brillante y temprano para pasar un día entero pintando nuestra valla. Es curioso que las cosas simples sean las que más extrañas haciendo—

—¿Extrañas a tus padres?— Preguntó Yuuri.

Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. —Por supuesto. Ellos son mis padres después de todo. No los he visto desde que tenía quince años, cuando me echaron. No hay un día que pase donde no pienso en ellos. Tal vez algún día los vea de nuevo—

—Lo siento mucho de haberlo mencionado, Víctor. No debería haberlo preguntado— exclamó Yuuri.

Se volteo y sonrió al joven Alfa. —Esta bien. No hay manera de que lo supieras. No tienes que disculparte—

Para aliviar el estado de ánimo, Víctor tomó su cepillo y untó un poco de pintura en la mandíbula de Yuuri. El hombre lo tomó como un desafío y comenzó una guerra de pintura. Afortunadamente estaban en la última habitación y estaban casi hecho y prácticamente cubierto de pintura. Víctor se había movido hacia atrás para evitar el cepillo cuando se tropezó y cayó.

Yuuri trató de atraparlo, pero fue arrastrado hacia abajo en su lugar. Por desgracia, también aterrizó en la parte superior de Víctor que estaba riendo. Se quedó inmóvil cuando sintió que las sacudidas le corrían a través de él. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones. Respiró y captó el olor de una brisa del océano procedente del Alfa. Una vez que Yuuri se apoderó de sí mismo, se puso nervioso y retrocedió mientras se disculpaba profusamente. Después de la pintura había terminado, cenaron y se separaron durante la noche. (después de una ducha ordenada por Mari)

El martes lo encontró levantándose al amanecer para prepararse para su cita con el terapeuta. Estaba aterrorizado, si era sincero consigo mismo. Sabía que era algo que iba a tener que hacer. Así que respiró hondo y se metió en la furgoneta con Yuuri. (Los terapeutas de Phichit y Guang-Hong estaban de vacaciones y se especuló que estaban juntos aunque nadie se preguntó por qué).

—Estarás bien— dijo Yuuri tranquilizadoramente después de que su nombre fuera llamado. —Solo se honesto. Si no estás listo para hablar de las cosas, diselo que el terapeuta sabra que hacer. Estaré aquí cuando salgas.

Viktor asintió y entró en la oficina del terapeuta. No estaba seguro de si la falta de luz debía ser terapéutica. Le ponía nervioso. La luz de la lámpara en la oficina era tenue, pero el sofá en el centro de la habitación parecía acogedor. Se sentó cuando el terapeuta se presentó y le dijo que se sintiera cómodo. No creía que pudiera sentirse cómodo aquí. El terapeuta, Akira era un apuesto hombre de cuarenta años. Se sentó elegantemente y sacó su pluma y papel.

—Así que eres un ciudadano del santuario— comenzó Akira. —Ha sido difícil dejar atrás tu vida en Rusia para llegar a un país completamente nuevo? —

Víctor respondió. —No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería. Una vez tuve la oportunidad de dejar a Alum- mi ex Alfa detrás—

—Usted puso en el cuestionario que no estaban vinculados. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— Preguntó Akira mientras se levantaba.

Víctor miró al hombre. —Creo que es un poco, demasiado personal para ser preguntado tan pronto ¿no crees?—

—Sólo estoy tratando de entender tu trauma para poder ayudarte mejor. ¿No es por eso que has venido a buscar ayuda?— preguntó Akira, caminando detrás del sofá.

Víctor estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió las manos de Akira sobre sus hombros. El hombre aspiró el olor del Omega. Al instante, se llenó de temor, su ritmo cardíaco subió y su mente le gritaba que huyera. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Yuuri.  



End file.
